When the Full Moon Comes into play
by Brown Eyed Girl2
Summary: Ginny has fallen in love with two guys.All of a sudden a new guy comes to school. Now Ginny has her wyes on him too. What will happen when a curse is put on Ginny where she will have to choose between them or something dreadfull will happen. She has until


Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly from her horrible dream.  
  
It was the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts. All of the ret of her friends were in their 7th year except for Jordan. Jordan is now her new roommate and new best friend. Ever since Hermoine decided to stop studying and become friends with the Slytherins she had taken to ignoring Ginny, and the rest of her old friends at that.  
  
Lucas, also a new friend, was a muggle-born and was just accepted into Hogwarts. Like Hermoine, he is very brilliant with magic, but he doesn't read constantly like she used to. Somehow Dumbledore had brought him into 6th year, being the same age as them, and in most cases, just as smart. He had also been put into the Gryffindor house which was both a plus and curse for Ginny.  
  
Classes started the next day, so Ginny planned to enjoy her free day off. Jordan, Lucas, and Ginny planned to have as much fun as possible in Hogsmade.  
  
They started off their day by going into a few joke shops and candy stores. At one point, they found their way to Fred and George's Joke shop called "Weasley's Tricks and Charms". It was a great shop full of their latest inventions. The group went in to talk to Fred and George about how Ron was doing. He was put in Azkaban last summer for joining Voldemort and trying to go after Harry. It was later when they discovered that Ron was with Voldemort ever since the attack in their first year. Now Ron was in Azkaban, but not showing any sign of the Death eaters getting to him.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Harry. What are you doing 'round here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"No George, classes start tomorrow. We're just up here to hang out and get a few last minute things for our classes."  
  
"Alright then, have a look around. The new charms are in the back and Lucas, the books are over there." Fred said pointing to a small section in the left corner. He always liked to tease Lucas because he was so smart, but never seemed to even pick up a book.  
  
"Oh shut up Fred. You know I am more into the charms than the books."  
  
"I know. Just playin' with ya Lucas."  
  
As Harry and Lucas went to the back of the shop, Ginny headed to the front. She wanted to talk to Fred and George, but she didn't feel like it was quite the right time.  
  
In the front of the store she found all the beginner tricks, the stuff they made at Hogwarts and the things that after 7th year they retrieved from Filch's drawer.  
  
She was just about to turn around and look at the next shelf of memories when someone put their icy fingers around her bare skin. She quickly turned around to stare into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oh no She thought. If Draco finds Lucas here with me he is going to flip!  
  
She was right about that. During the summer she had had a party and one of her friends had brought Lucas with them. Draco was still going out with her at the time and went out of control when he found the two making out in a corner of the house. He didn't enjoy the idea of the two still being friends but he trusted Ginny and so he tried to make as little a scene as possible every time he found them together.  
  
"Hey, babe" He whispered into her ear as he bent down to kiss her neck.  
  
Shivers ran down her neck as he kissed his way down.  
  
"Draco, not here" she slapped his hand playfully. Oh no, we have to leave. All Lucas has to do is come out from behind those shelves and see me with Draco. We have to leave and quick This was her last thought as she lead Draco out of the door without a word to Harry or Lucas.  
  
*Please Review and tell me what you think. I know that it was very short, but beginning chapters are hard for me to write. Let me know what you think and if I should go on.* 


End file.
